


我的女友是偶像 03

by Kuroneko_43



Category: Kuroneko_43
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroneko_43/pseuds/Kuroneko_43





	我的女友是偶像 03

文星伊凑近丁辉人，用手抵住她的下巴，手指暧昧地描摹着她嘴唇的轮廓，“宝贝，解决好你的私事，我在这儿等你。”丁辉人的手中突然出现一张酒店房卡，她笑了笑，脸上出现好看的酒窝，眼神里是一片澄净，乖得像是尚未入世的少女，哪里还是刚才那副勾人的模样。酒吧粼粼的灯光有些暧昧地闪烁着，文星伊看着眼前这个小小的人不禁暗叹造物主的神奇，谁说性感与可爱不能兼得？

“我说，你这就打算把自己献身了？”安慧真看着文星伊远去的背影，对这两人的进展速度感到难以置信。

丁辉人摇摇手指，一脸意味深长，“非也，谁对谁献身还不一定呢……”

丁辉人，24岁，歌手演员两栖艺人，正如文星伊所言，这位在大多圈内人士看来还只是位小姑娘的人凭借自身的天赋与努力，在年龄的黄金时期已经成为娱乐版头条新闻的常驻人士——除却一些正常的行程活动之类的报道，丁辉人的花边新闻也有不少，倒不是她本人主动惹来的，只是这张脸的确过于吸引人。放眼国内娱乐圈，丁辉人在同辈同行中不算顶漂亮的，但她对许多人却有着一种莫名的吸引力，丁辉人这样的人物在娱乐圈称得上是独一份的存在。而现在，她正准备赴约，在前往酒店的途中。

到达酒店后，丁辉人发现文星伊已经洗了澡，她斜靠在床上不知在翻看着娱乐杂志，松垮地浴衣随意披在身上，一双长腿裸露在被子外面。“去洗澡。”她头也不抬。

丁辉人脱掉身上的外套慢慢走到床边，坐在床沿反身对着文星伊，“嗯，讨厌的香水味终于没有了”她轻轻扯开文星伊浴袍的系带，平坦光滑的小腹出现在她眼前，手开始不老实的沿着小腹向上抚摸，谁能想到西装底下藏着这样一副诱人的好身材，丁辉人默默地想。

文星伊一把抓住丁辉人不安分的小手，手稍用力将她扯进了怀里。“痛……”丁辉人小声地喊着，软软的语气听起来像是在撒娇，文星伊对此很受用，忍不住低头想亲吻眼前的人。

一只手指突然抵在文星伊的唇上抵挡住她的进攻，“哎呀，该去洗澡了。”丁辉人抽身离开，冲文星伊眨眨眼睛仿佛刚才的一切都未发生，暧昧因子瞬间消散，文星伊泄愤般咬了咬丁辉人的手指。

丁辉人进浴室洗澡，不知道过了多久，文星伊丢开手里的杂志，直接走向浴室打开门。丁辉人正在穿衣服，被突然进来的人吓了一跳，脸上露出有些惊慌的表情，“很好，又解锁了一个新表情”文星伊关上浴室的门，“接下来是不是该解锁新姿势了？”

丁辉人有些无奈，“怎么，这点时间文总都等不急了？”

文星伊从后搂住丁辉人的腰，将脸埋进她的脖颈蹭了蹭，“宝贝，你太久了”说话间手已经将丁辉人还未来得及穿好的浴袍褪去一半。丁辉人转过身子面对文星伊，文星伊的手抚上她的脸轻轻按压脸上若隐若现的酒窝，又顺着脸颊摸回丁辉人微张的唇。丁辉人抬眼瞄了一眼文星伊，伸出舌头舔了舔在她唇上磨蹭的指尖，随后重重地咬了下去，“这是对你刚刚咬我，还有突然闯进来的惩罚。”

文星伊眉毛微挑，手臂缠上丁辉人的腰，用力收紧两人的距离，在她耳鬓厮磨，“你的惩罚太轻了。”文星伊有些急躁地褪掉丁辉人身上碍事的衣服，手掌顺着她的小腹一路向下探寻。丁辉人低下头，伸出舌头一路舔吻着文星伊胸前因浴室内的湿气而沾染的水珠，直到来到她胸前的丰盈处，轻轻含住一侧的突起。丁辉人明显感觉到文星伊的身体震了一下，她低低地发出一声闷哼。得到文星伊的反应后丁辉人的动作更加肆意起来，她的手指在文星伊的胸前画圈，若即若离地挑逗着她的敏感处。

文星伊喘息着吸了一口气，抬起丁辉人的腰把她抱坐在洗手台边，大腿传来的冰凉触感让丁辉人不自觉皱眉，染满情欲的双瞳隔着一层水雾，她有些迷蒙地看着眼前的人。“宝贝，腿张开。”文星伊拍拍她的腿，丁辉人张开腿，这种时候她倒是十分听话。

文星伊隔着内裤轻轻按压着丁辉人身下的柔软，指尖轻轻勾勒着它的轮廓，时不时向里面探去。“嗯……”丁辉人几近脆弱地轻哼一声，文星伊感到手中的温度越来越热，抬起丁辉人的腿将最后一层阻碍褪去，手指顺着粘腻柔软的触感轻轻挤了进去。

丁辉人的双手撑在洗手台上，突然涌现的快感让她激起一阵细微的颤栗，但双腿悬空的姿势让她隐隐不安，“抱我……”语气里有着哀哀的乞求，任谁听了都不会拒绝，更何况是如今对丁辉人的身体十分着迷的文星伊。

文星伊搂住丁辉人的腰，让她的腿能够圈住自己的腰，两人距离拉近，文星伊勾弄手指的速度更快了些。呜咽声从丁辉人口中溢出，声音颤抖得几乎快要破碎，她分不清楚究竟是快感还是痛苦，却清晰地感到身下一片湿热，体内有热流不断涌出。

“抱我……起来……”丁辉人软软的声音像带着湿漉漉的水雾，她的再度示弱让文星伊微微发愣，“抱我到……床上。”丁辉人的手环住文星伊的肩膀，她的身体几乎摇摇欲坠，俯身靠在文星伊身上。文星伊轻轻叹了一口气，这其中的意味连她自己都难以察觉，她抱着丁辉人回到床上。

丁辉人感到自己的整个身体回到床上时才彻底放松，她将自己深深埋进被子里，文星伊的身体压了上来，有些迷恋地吻着她的头发，“怎么，没想到你还会害怕？”

丁辉人翻身爬起，看着文星伊戏谑的神情有些嘴硬地反驳，“我害怕什么？”

文星伊吻上丁辉人的眼睛，轻柔地触碰她眼下的泪痣，再到鼻子、脸庞，像是对待一件挚爱的珍宝，最后两人的唇紧紧纠缠在一起。文星伊的唇顺着丁辉人的侧颈向下滑，在她的胸前停下，舌头轻轻舔弄着胸前的顶端，手下的动作完全没有因此而有半点耽搁，手里的动作愈发用力，引得丁辉人的低声呻吟止不住拔高。

丁辉人主动亲吻文星伊，喘息着低头看向她的眼神，如同夜里明艳的烛火，跳动着妩媚与诱惑。时间在这一刻被无限延长，无限的欲望在两人之间暗涌，突然地，文星伊只想永远沉溺在此刻。

丁辉人无力地趴在枕头上，眼睛微眯，时不时抿着嘴，像只得到满足的小猫。文星伊将她的长发拂到耳后，露出精致的侧脸，她趴在丁辉人的身边安静地看着，用手指点了点她的鼻尖，“累了么？”

“你这儿有酒么？”丁辉人的声音有些低哑，她突然想到这是在酒店，怎么会有酒，“算了，我随便问问的。”

文星伊倒不感到诧异，“有，需要喝一杯吗？”不等丁辉人回答她便拉开床边的柜子从里面拿出一瓶红酒和酒杯。丁辉人的眼里闪过一丝惊喜，笑着点点头，乖乖坐起身子就像一位等老师发糖的小朋友。文星伊觉得十分新奇，倒了一杯酒递给她，“怎么突然想要喝酒？”

“习惯了，晚上不喝酒会很难入睡。”丁辉人小小喝了一口，咂咂嘴品尝味道，随即又喝了一大口，双眼变得亮晶晶，“好喝！”

文星伊坐在她身旁接过她手里的酒杯，“怎么，今晚还睡不着，看来是我刚才还不够努力。”丁辉人斜睨她一眼，“没事，下次继续努力。”

文星伊把酒杯放在一旁搂过丁辉人，伸手抚上她的身体，“何必等到下次，现在就可以……”丁辉人见状急忙躺下扯过被子将身体埋进去，嗡嗡地声音透过被子传出，“不用了，不用了！”文星伊忍不住发笑。

“张导的新戏你可以去试试。”文星伊突然提及这茬，丁辉人从被子里探出小脑袋，有些疑惑，“怎么突然说这个。”

“没什么”文星伊翻看着刚才被她一把丢开的娱乐杂志，上面赫然写着张世丰导演新戏正在筹拍的新闻，“只是觉得你比她更合适。”

“她？”丁辉人眉毛轻挑，“陈小姐？”

“嗯。”文星伊点点头当做回答。

“文总平日就是这样逗女孩子开心的吗？”丁辉人侧过头看着她，褪去情欲的眼睛里只剩下一片澄明，“这种花言巧语可打动不了我。”

文星伊摇摇头，语气颇为正经，“事实如此，不是逗你开心。”

这应当是丁辉人见到文星伊后见过的她对自己最认真的模样，丁辉人有些怔愣，习惯性地咬咬嘴唇，脑海里不知在想些什么。


End file.
